


A Date Then

by astradanvers



Series: General Danvers Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Meeting AU, Day One, F/F, General Danvers Week, Professor!Astra, TA!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a TA and she has new teacher she’s helping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date Then

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be continued on a later day of General Danvers Week. It is also a part of my Supercat College Sweethearts series.

Alexandra Danvers was a bit of a player. She’d never really felt the need or desire to be with the same person for more than a week or so. She never took the people she was seeing home to meet her mother, there was no use they’d be gone by the end of the week. She enjoys her life, enjoys never having to worry about hurting someone else if she doesn’t come home one day, which has become a possibility with her new job. She never intends for her life to change.

When she walks into the environmental science lab for the class she’s a TA for she’s surprised to find the head of the science department and a tall, dark haired woman at the front of the room. Professor Jameson waves her over and she picks up her pace to reach them. “Alexandra,” he says, she gave up getting him to call her Alex three years ago, “this is our new professor, Astra Inzel. Professor Daniels had her baby over the weekend and we were lucky enough that Professor Inzel could take over so quickly.”

Alex holds out a hand, “Alex Danvers, nice to meet you, professor.”

The young woman tries to pretend that brown curls mared(accented in Alex’s opinion really) and startling green eyes aren’t drawing her in, “Astra Inzel.” She grins, “And I assure you the pleasure is mine, Miss Danvers,” she says causing Alex to blush to the roots of her hair.

AA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AA

For the rest of the semester Alex finds herself drawn more and more to Astra Inzel. So much so she tells her sister and best friend about the new professor. She stops going out with a new girl every other week and spends many evenings helping Astra(which she’d been told to call the woman when alone) in her office. The last day of the semester as she and Astra are finishing the last of the minor grading Astra looks up at her.

“I have two tickets to the showing of  _ Wicked _ Saturday night,” she says. Her eyes return to the paper before her as Alex looks up, “Would you like to join me?”

Alex has never considered herself one of those people who would date a teacher but Astra is’t just a teacher, she’s Alex’s friend. “If you let me take you to dinner first,” Alex says with a grin.

Astra nods, “It’s a date.”

“A date then,” Alex says with a grin, even as her heart flutters at the thought.


End file.
